Elite Penguin Force
Were you looking for the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force? The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) is a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) chosen by The Director. The EPF HQ is the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility. It has replaced the P.S.A, which no longer exists due to the Popcorn Explosion.The EPF works closer to the Director of the PSA, and now the EPF.As of January 6th 2011, the EPF is no longer secret Suspects *Herbert P. Bear Esq. (Ursus Maritimus) *Klutzy (Clubpenguinus Crabus)* *Snow-Bot *Wheel-Bot *Jet-Bot *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 Trivia *If you looked in the Elite Penguin Force case before the Popcorn Explosion you would find a code that gives you access to the Command Room, a certificate that would say you are an EPF Agent, a Spy Phone (Command Room teleport included) and 1500 coins. *In the game, the password to the Command Room is "3000", like Gary's inventions. *The dresser appeared a few days before the game's release, making some penguins suspicious. *As of May 18, 2010, the EPF has taken over all P.S.A. operations. *If looked at closely, the first letters of the words Everyday Phoning Facility would make EPF. *The shape of the telephone logo in the Everyday Phoning Facility looks like the EPF badge shape. *In a blog post by Billybob, he said that starting June 15 there will be weeekly assignments. This turned out to be Field Ops. *EPF Agents get paid as of December 1, 2010. *There are 5 types of field ops. *As of January 6, 2011, EPF had become compromised enacting the Director to start a new Spy Phone program on January 10. *In Issue #276, A secret message can be revealed by clicking the secret folder, then click and hold the white tuft of fur on the safety pin. A screen appears without signal and a message from Herbert. It reads: HAHAHAHA! Prepare your selves, Embarrassing Pitiful Fools... We will be 'bugging' you again soon. Signed-HPB & KTC *In the newspaper (January 6th, 2011.), if you click the read more, click the first EPF read and a message will appear from the Director. It reads: "EMERGENCY MESSAGE FROM THE DIRECTOR" Attention all agents- we have confirmed this 'anonymous source' was not an EPF agent. We are investigating their identity. Agent G is working hard on a new communication system. Watch for a new Spy Phone program on January 13th. Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready." This 'EPF agent not' is probably Herbert, as for he tried to reveal the PSA before the explosion. Also, an EPF Agent would not do that. Also, on the newspaper's first page. The "ARE ELITE AGENTS AMONG US?" section, The anonymous source can be read. He/She might have been Herbert or a betrayer of some kind that wants the whole island to know about the Elite Penguin Force organization. Updates Coming During 2011 NOTE: Hover your mouse over the 'EPF' at the top of the 'Continued' box after clicking 'Read More' To view this emergency message. Warning: If you do not want to know about updates coming in 2011, Do not read below this line. January 13th,- Tech Class March- Stealth Class May- Big EPF Update Proof on St. Patrick's Day 2009 page. (Link in Trivia.) See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *EPF Command Room *Elite Puffles *Penguin Secret Agency *Secret Agent 1 Category:DS Category:Club Penguin Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Organizations